


We'll See About That

by EggboyDraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort Food, Dark Magic, Exams, Food, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter References, Illegal Activities, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Owls, Short One Shot, The Marauder's Map, marauders' era oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggboyDraco/pseuds/EggboyDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~A Marauder's Era One-Shot~</p><p>How is it that the Marauders really put together the Marauder's Map, and did it take a lot of Mischief to Manage the production of such a Map?</p><p>A sleepy one shot featuring pyjamas and pastry and cussing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll See About That

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot which may develop into a story in the future, if I can be arsed.
> 
> Merci beaucoup!
> 
> ~ Kai [MarauderMad]

There they were, The Marauders, wearing replicated expressions of disgruntlement. James and Sirius sprawled across chairs, both in matching sets of snitch-print pyjamas. Remus was leaning against the table, his outgrown pyjama bottoms scraping his mid-calf and a mug of coffee in one hand. His slate-green eyes scanned the parchment of the Map with disdain. Peter was curled up on a chair, his bathrobe covered in pumpkin pasty crumbs. 

 

"We have to do something... unexpected! This Map is the most ambitious thing we've ever done and I honestly don't think it'll work with fifth year magic!" Peter exclaimed, his outburst disturbing the settling of crumbs on his chest. 

 

"We've tried everything, Pete," James reminded him. He grabbed a pasty from the table before spreading-eagling himself over the chair once more. 

 

"But we haven't tried enough. Otherwise this bloody piece of parchment would work already."

 

"Alright Pete, we get it." Remus had finally spoken, his voice irritable and cracked. The full moon was only days away and as the wolf began to battle to the surface, his temper was forever flaring. "But unless you become a bloody genius in a day and make up some useful spells, we can't do shit, can we?"

 

"Bit harsh there, Moony," muttered Sirius, eyes trained on where he picked dirt from under his nails. "But you do have a point, even if you had to be a knobhead to say it. We don't have the right spells. Hell, the right spells probably don't even exist."

 

James sighed uncomfortably and flicked a crumb across the table at Sirius. "Don't be a downer. We've covered that much already, Pads."

 

"No, we need to be realistic. Maybe the Map just isn't going to happen, unless any of you have a miracle tucked up your sleeves?" said Peter quietly. They all fell silent.

 

The fire crackled in the Common Room hearth, casting an amber glow across the grey stone walls and scarlet tapestries. It was quiet that night. Everyone had turned in earlier than usual, as there was an O.W.L exam the following morning. But the Marauders had the exam practically under their belt, and late nights were always their speciality.

 

Suddenly, James leapt up with such urgency that Peter squealed and fell from his chair. "That's it!"

 

"What's it?"

 

"Let me finish, Wormy. I just had a brilliant idea."

 

"An odd concept for you really, Prongs," Remus muttered sarcastically. James hurled a pillow at him before seizing the Map with vigour. 

 

"Pete's right. We don't have the right spells, and may never will-"

 

"Merlin's beard Prongs, we've been over this-" Sirius growled, flinging his head back over the back of his chair. 

 

"- so we create them!" James exclaimed, slamming the Map back down on the table. His black hair was wild and messy as ever, and his hazel eyes twinkled mischievously behind thin square spectacles.

 

The hubbub fell silent. All three boys stared at James with a dumbfounded look. Sirius was the first to speak. "Are you serious?"

 

"No, you are. And he's lost it."

 

"Prongs, that's out of the question."

 

"Why? Snivellus did it, with that bloody distorted Severing Charm, and I've got the scar to prove it! So why can't we?"

 

"Because this isn't a fucking recipe, Prongs! You can't just throw shit together and hope it doesn't blow up!"

 

"Moony, you literally did that in your Potions O.W.L."

 

"That's comforting Pads, he failed that exam,' muttered Peter. Remus growled and tugged on the ends of his hair. The faint light caused the raised silver scars on his skin to shimmer slightly, in a grotesquely beautiful way. 

 

"Why don't you understand? This is so much different than something based on a bloody Severing Charm! At least _Sectumsempra_ has spells that are similar to it. A multi-layered spell to animate an illegal Map? No chance. Any spells like that were banned or destroyed completely!"

 

Suddenly, Sirius grinned. "What is it, Pads?" asked James excitedly.

 

"Completely destroyed? Perhaps not," Sirius said, a sharp-toothed grin overtaking his angular features. " _The Noble and Moste Anciente House of Black_ is, after all, Black to its core. Destroyed completely? Hah, we'll see about that."


End file.
